One Word Prompt Oneshots
by ilovejacksparrow44
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots that are prompted by one word. They all have a pairing. If you suggest a word and pairing then you will be mentioned in that chapter! Please RR! T for safety.
1. Grow whoufflé

Hello! In this story I will take one word and a Doctor Who pairing and write a oneshot. This one was inspired by the word grow and it is whoufflé. Anytime before The Name of the Doctor! Please RR!  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The Doctor cheered as him and Clara ran back to the TARDIS after saving a planet from some Cyberman. Funny thing is, he didn't even know what the planet was called. He dropped her off and said

"See you next Wednesday!"

"Ok!" his companion called back as she went into the Maitland's house."He went back into the TARDIS and set the date for next Wednesday.  
"Pulling the lever and hitting a couple of other random things he wondered where to take Clara, he then decided to let the TARDIS pick. He stepped out and Clara was waiting, turns out she had been waiting all week.  
"Doctor!" she called, and the brunette ran across the yard.

"Clara! Wait stand still against the TARDIS," he said to her. She did but she was curious. "Clara your head reaches the bottom of the third panel now. How?" he asked curious.

" Doctor it's called growing,"  
"But you will still be shorter than me right? You won't be big and tall?" He asked worried.  
"I will be still be shorter, don't worry," she whispered into his ear.  
"Good" he whispered back. They both turned and went into the TARDIS. He kissed her then whispered,  
"Never grow up Clara, never grow up,"  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So Review or PM with what you thought and a pairing and a word! Oh and I fixed the weird inserts, that was my phone being buggy.

Have a good day!

-ilovejacksparrow44

PS (::) Cookies for whoever reviews


	2. Chaos TenRose

**Hello Everyone! I am so sorry this update took so long, I had this chapter written and then my computer broke. Apple took FOREVER to get it fixed. So I am sorry! Anyway this chapter is chaos, Ten/Rose, set in the middle of Series 2. It was requested by ****The Imaginer. I hope to have many chapters out this week.**

* * *

Rose sprinted back to the TARDIS, The Doctor on her heels.

"That was chaotic," she panted sitting down in the console room. The Doctor agreed as he threw his coat onto some coral. Rose paused then said, "then again, everything we do ends up in chaos."

He laughed at that and set the TARDIS into space. He then walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "You know, there is something chaotic we haven't done yet."

"Really?" she laughed, "What is it? A planet we haven't saved, a alien race we haven't met?"

"Nope" he smirked. "This," and he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**There you go! That definitely was chaotic... Leave a review with a ship and a word! Oh and tell me if you want it to me friendship or romantic, and if you want to, the setting. Thanks for reading!**

**-ilovejacksparrow44**


	3. Flying AmyRory

**Hello Everyone! Here is another chapter! This is Amy/Rory, Post Angels Take Manhattan. It was requested by Thegirlwhowaited97, and the word is flying. Leave a review with what word and pairing to do next! If no one requests anything I will do my own words. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was a normal morning. Amy had woke up to her husbands snoring as usual and had shook him awake. He groaned and glared up at her annoyed as hell.

"What's got you in such a bad mood? I know what will cheer you up! Summer Falls was published this morning!" the ginger said smiling. Her husband just groaned and rolled back over.

"I was having a good dream, and you woke me up in the best part!" He said exasperated. She nodded understanding his bad mood now.

"And what was this dream about?" She inquired curiously. He then smiled up at her and said,

"You and me, in the TARDIS, flying through time and space." He then pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And to the guest who commented saying my chapters are short, they are supposed to be. Leave a request! **

**-ilovejacksparrow**


End file.
